tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12 - Birdemic: Shock and Terror
Birdemic: Shock and Terror is an independent 2010 horror film written and directed by James Nguyen. It is a prequel to The Room. It was funded with Best Buy gift cards and created on a TI-82 graphing calculator. Plot What starts off as a horribly acted romance/comedy turns into a horribly acted and horribly rendered horror/Al Gore lovefest film about killer birds. Notable Characters *Rod *Natalie *Rick *Mai *Ramsey *Becky *Susan *Tony *Dr. Jones *Killer birds *Random hippie *Global Warming The Episode *This episode marked the biggest gap in enjoyment between the hosts, as James hated the movie, Damien loved it, and Mike was asleep. *The stinger also made an offhand comment about the creation of the wiki. Scores James - Lockbox Damien - Dreamcast Mike - Ginasaurus Highlights *Tastes Like Yesterday - horrible band name *Natalie gets the cover of Victoria's Secret (or Victorian Secret) *Al Roker - solar panel salesman *The hosts imagine the Johnny and Rod gay relationship *Prodigious chest hair *59 camera angles of clapping *"Man that was a good movie, An Inconvenient Truth". *The hosts imagine Rod reciting lines from other movies in 2006 *Susan and Tony invent Eastern European Football *Stinger - Jewish Robocop wishes you a happy holiday References *''Kazaam'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *The Undertaker *Eddie Izzard *''Dead or Alive'' *''Showgirls'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Hellen Keller *''Birdemic 2'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' *''Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' *''Dreamwell'' *''The Room'' *''Taxi'' *Liu Kang *Lewis Black *The Cure *Sega CD *Tommy Wiseau *Rod Stewart *Roddy Piper *Ray Charles *''Zombi'' *''Saw VI'' *Woody Harrelson *Wesley Snipes *''White Men Can't Jump'' *''Blade Trinity'' *''Two Wong Fu'' *Hugo Weaving *Marlon Brando *Al Roker *Lucy Liu *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' *''An Inconvenient Truth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''X3'' *''Superman Returns'' *''Casino Royale'' *''Cars'' *''The DaVinci Code'' *''The Departed'' *''The Descent'' *''Little Miss Sunshine'' *''Slither'' *''Pan's Labyrinth'' *''Borat'' *''Silent Hill'' (film) *''Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector'' *''V For Vendetta'' *''Schindler's List'' *''The Devil Wears Prada'' *''John Tucker Must Die'' *''Talidega Nights'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Saw III'' *''Stranger than Fiction'' *''Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny'' *''The Passion of the Christ'' *Al Gore *The Crazy Frog Brothers *Al Roker *''House of the Dead'' *Morris Day *Hulk Hogan *Troy Aikman *''Duck Hunt'' *SNL *Sugar Ray *Four Year Strong *Travis McCoy *Nirvana *Pearl Jam *Katy Perry *''Fern Gully'' *Gumby *The Eagles *Michael Vick *Six Flags *Wilford Brimley *''Angry Birds'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Captain Planet'' *Smokey the Bear *''Saw IV'' *''Saw V'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''Oregon Trail'' *Dennis Hopper *''Steel'' *''Santa Clause: The Movie'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Everyone. No, seriously. EVERYONE. *Edited at gunpoint *Courtneys - Everyone except Rod and Nathalie, although an argument could made for those two, as well *Plot Armor - One of the most extreme examples ever seen, the plot almost seems to be willing Rod and Nathalie to stay alive by granting them new and exciting equipment and tools out of absolutely nowhere in their van, despite never previously being seen before they are shown in their respective moments. *MacGuffin Disease - The condition that causes the birds to attack *Established establishing - Endless driving scenes *Random sex scene - Rod and Nathalie (disputed, as both of them woke up fully clothed) *Casio Keyboard *Cheeky shenanigans - The first half of the movie, up until the birds first attack *Exposition fairy - Dr. Jones *Exposition Network *Nonsensical Title - Does this even need to be explained? *Bullseye Bullshit - An underwear model and a salesman are able to shoot demented killer birds hovering around...with pistols...from inside a car *Brick Wall Ending - The birds meet a bunch of other birds and fly off while the cast (and the audience) stare on, dumbfounded. *Instant Love - Rod and Nathalie fall in love despite Rod having the personality of a stale doughnut. Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 11 - Kazaam Next Episode - Episode 13 - The Nutcracker in 3D Category:Episodes Category:Farvas Category:Independent films Category:Horror films Category:2010 films Category:Cult films